Wireless LAN (WLAN) technology is one of the most widely deployed and most rapidly expanding areas of radio communications. As demand for mobile data grows, networks will have to offer more bandwidth to support both a larger numbers of users as well as higher data transfer rates for individual users. Satisfying these demands involves the deployment of newer air interface technologies such as 3G cellular and the IEEE 802.11a standard.
The IEEE 802.11a standard is based on a multicarrier modulation scheme called orthogonal frequency domain multiplexing (OFDM) in the 5 GHz band. In multicarrier modulation, data signals (bits) are modulated onto a number of carriers rather than on a single carrier as in traditional AM or FM systems. The result is an optimum usage of bandwidth. The basic principle of OFDM is to split a high rate data stream into a number of lower rate streams, which are then transmitted simultaneously over a number of sub-carriers (overlapping, orthogonal narrow band signals). The frequencies used in OFDM are orthogonal. Neighboring frequencies with overlapping spectrum can therefore be used. This results in a more efficient usage of bandwidth. OFDM is therefore able to provide higher data rates for the same bandwidth. It also offers several advantages over single carrier systems such as better multi-path effect immunity, simpler channel equalization and relaxed timing acquisition constraints. Accordingly, OFDM has become the modulation method of choice for many new systems.
Each sub-carrier in OFDM has a fixed phase and amplitude for a certain time duration, during which a small portion of the information is carried. This unit of data is called a symbol and the time period during which the symbol is available is called the symbol duration. After that time period, the modulation is changed and the next symbol carries the next portion of information. A set of orthogonal sub-carriers together forms an OFDM symbol. To avoid inter symbol interference (ISI) due to multi-path propagation, successive OFDM symbols are separated by a guard band. This makes the OFDM system resistant to multi-path effects. Although OFDM has been in existence for a long time, recent developments in DSP and VLSI technologies have made it a feasible option. As a result, OFDM is fast gaining popularity in broadband standards and high-speed wireless LAN standards such as the IEEE 802.11a.
In practice, the most efficient way to generate the sum of a large number of sub-carriers is by using the Inverse Fast Fourier Transform (IFFT). At the receiver side, a fast and efficient implementation of the well known discrete fourier transform (DFT) function called the Fast Fourier Transform (FFT) can be used to demodulate all the sub-carriers. All sub-carriers differ by an integer number of cycles within the FFT integration time, which ensures the orthogonality between different sub-carriers.
Several choices are available for implementing an OFDM modem: digital signal processing (DSP) based implementation, DSP-based implementation with hardware accelerators or a complete ASIC implementation.
High performance digital signal processors (DSPs) are widely available in the market today. The computation intensive and time critical functions that were traditionally implemented in hardware are nowadays being implemented in software running on these processors. However, a DSP-based implementation of an OFDM modem has the disadvantage of not being very optimum in terms of chip area occupied and power consumption.
To overcome limitations incurred with a DSP-based implementation while still retaining the flexibility of a software implementation, some blocks of an OFDM transceiver can be implemented in hardware. Alternatively, the entire functionality may be implemented in hardware. Advantages of this ASIC-based approach include lower gate count and hence, lower cost and lower power consumption.
When general purpose DSP chips do not meet the required performance parameters of an application, an ASIC (application specific integrated circuit) DSP may be developed. When a particular algorithm has to be implemented, for example the FFT/IFFT algorithm, an application specific DSP chip is generated with an architectural structure dependent upon the algorithm's computational structure. Alternatively, the algorithm can be restructured to better fit an available target architecture (for example, that of a parallel computational arrangement). Most current implementations of the FFT/IFFT engine for an OFDM modem are done using a DSP chip with software and concentrate on minimizing calls to the multiplier block.
However, it would be advantageous to implement an FFT/IFFT engine entirely in ASIC technology so that each of the functional blocks of the FFT/IFFT engine be mapped onto dedicated, parallel hardware resources thereby avoiding the difficult programming and optimization challenges of scheduling time-critical operations through a single DSP core. An optimized hardware implementation which minimizes the total run time while at the same time minimizing the number of complex multiplier is, therefore, sought.